Sacrifice
by Desember Rain
Summary: Sebuah cinta itu membutuhkan pengorbanan. Dan Jaejoong tahu yang seharusnya berkorban adalah dirinya./ "Kita tidak akan putus, Kim Jaejoong!"/ "Dasar bodoh!"/ "Jauh-jauh sekolah di Amerika, hanya jadi manager pemasaran."/ "Diamlah, Yoochun Ahjussi!"/ YunJae, Yoochun.
1. Chapter 1

_Sacrifice © Rain Chan_

_._

_._

Chapter 1

.

Yoochun dapat merasakan Jaejoong semakin erat mencengkram lengan kirinya. Yoochun bahkan dapat melihat rasa cemas dan keraguan di wajah pucat Jaejoong. Namun ia mencoba mengabaikan hal tersebut. Itu pilihan Jaejoong dan mungkin itu menjadi yang terbaik untuk hubungan sahabatnya dengan kekasihnya..

"Ayo jalan!"

Yoochun bahkan dapat mendengar suara halus itu agak serak. Namun Yoochun lagi-lagi mengabaikan perasaan khawatirnya. Ia hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Jaejoong dan berjalan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Terkadang tertawa bersama di koridor sekolah bahkan sesekali memperlakukan Jaejoong layaknya pemuda pucat itu orang yang begitu ia cintai.

Yoochun bahkan mengabaikan tatapan musang mengerikan dari pemuda yang tengah menghadangnya di depan sana. Selama ia hidup, kebahagiaan Jaejoong adalah segalanya. Ia akan rela mengalah asal pemuda itu tetap tersenyum. Dan kini? Yoochun selalu menuruti semua yang Jaejoong katakan. Salahkan perasaannya. Salahkan semua skenario yang sudah di susun oleh sahabatnya.

Yoochun bahkan ikut berhenti berjalan ketika pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia hanya diam. Mendengarkan setiap cecok yang dilakukan oleh dua pemuda di depan dan di sampingnya. Yoochun sudah terbiasa, terbisa melihat kemesraan mereka dan bahkan terbiasa mendengar caci maki ketika mereka bertengkar.

"Kau mau kemana?" seru pemuda bermata musang dengan nada meledak.

Yoochun tidak peduli, ia muak dengan semua kelakuan Jung di depannya terhadap Jaejoong.

"Bukan urusanmu?" balas Jaejoong tak kalah ketus.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Yoochun bahkan terlalu muak dengan sikap Yunho terhadap Jaejoong.

Yoochun masih diam, melihat Yunho mulai mencengkeram erat lengan Jaejoong dan berniat mengajaknya pergi. Bukan, bukan karena Yoochun tidak peduli lantas ia berdiam diri melihat drama picisan murahan di koridor sekolahnya. Ia hanya menghormati sepasang kekasih itu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau!" Jaejoong kian meronta, "Bukankah kita sudah putus"

Yoochun berjalan mendekati Yunho dan Jaejoong ketika pemuda bermata musang itu berhenti berjalan. Tangan yang mulai kekar itu bahkan menghempas kasar tangan Jaejoong.

"Kita tidak akan pernah putus, Kim Jaejoong!"

Dan cecok itu mulai terdengar lagi dan bahkan kini mulai menjadi pusat perhatian ketika semua murid mulai keluar dari ruang kelas mereka.

"Atas dasar apa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu?" Jaejoong mulai tidak terima atas ucapan Yunho.

Yoochun dapat melihat Yunho terdiam dengan wajah kian mengeras. Pemuda itu kehilangan kata-kata dan tidak sanggup membalas ucapan dari Jaejoong.

"Aku akan pulang terlambat karena aku dan Yoochun akan kencan sambil nonton." Dengan percaya diri bahkan terdengar meyakinkan Jaejoong mengeluarkan kalimat itu, "ayo Yoochun ah!"

Yoochun berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong dan mengabaikan Yunho yang tengah memendam amarahnya sembari mengepalkan jari-jarinya hingga kuku bukunya memutih.

.

.

Rain Chan

.

.

Jaejoong sesenggukan sambil menghabiskan es krim pemberian Yoochun. Terkadang pemuda delapan belas tahun itu mengusap ingusnya dengan lengan jaket yang tengah Yoochun kenakan.

"Aku tidak salahkan, Yoochun ah?"

Yoochun hanya diam. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia lebih suka terdiam ketimbang berbicara. Semenjak seminggu yang lalu, ketika Jaejoong mendatanginya dalam keadaan menangis dan kacau.

Sruut ... Sroott

Yoochun hanya memandang gemas tingkah Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong tanpa rasa bersalah menjadikan lengan jaketnya sebagai pengganti sapu tangan.

"A-aku hanya melakukan semua demi yang terbaik. Huweeee..."

Yoochun tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaejoong. Seharusnya ia senang jika si Jung itu benar-benar mau melepaskan Jaejoong. Tapi jujur saja ia tidak suka dan amat benci ketika melihat Jaejoong menangis.

"Jadi kita akan kencan beneran?" Hanya itu yang mampu Yoochun ucapkan ketika ia ingat kalimat Jaejoong ketika di sekolah tadi.

Yoochun dapat merasakan gerakan ringan ketika Jaejoong mengangkat kepala dari bahunya. Mata doe nya menatap Yoochun sebal dan bibir itu mencebil.

"Mimpi saja!" ujar Jaejoong sambil meninju pelan lengan Yoochun. Pemuda itu tertawa dan saat itulah Yoochun tersenyum. Dari semenjak mengenal Jaejoong beberapa tahun yang lalu, hal yang ia sukai adalah senyum Jaejoong.

"Beri aku kissmark!"

Yoochun mengernyit mendengar ucapan gila sahabatnya yang tengah menunjuk lehernya. Pemuda itu memang benar-benar ingin mencari masalah.

"Yunho akan benar-benar percaya kita kencan."

Yoochun kembali diam manakala ia melihat leher putih milik Jaejoong. Haruskah ia?

.

.

Rain Chan

.

.

Jaejoong hampir terlonjak kaget ketika wajah kacau Yunho menyambutnya sesaat setelah ia menekan saklar lampu di ruang tamu apartemen Yunho. Malam ini ia berniat mengemasi barang-barangnya dan keluar dari apartemen putra semata wayang dari nyonya Jung yang terhormat itu.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Yunho sembari memerangkap tubuh Jaejoong di tembok samping saklar. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan jari telunjuknya mengarah pada jam di dinding, "ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika mencium bau alkohol setiap kali Yunho berbicara. Ia benci itu. Ia benci dengan alkohol yang sudah membuat ayahnya meninggal.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan pulang terlambat." seru Jaejoong ketus, "aku ada kencan dengan Yoochun."

Jaejoong mulai merasa ngeri ketika mata musang itu menatapnya tajam. Ia merasakan aura yang mengancam ketika pandangan kelam Yunho seolah menelanjanginya.

"Jadi demi Yoochun brengsek itu kau memutuskan aku, hah!" Yunho mulai berbicara keras.

"Jika iya lalu kenapa?" Jaejoong mulai lelah membahas hal yang sama dari seminggu yang lalu. Apa susahnya menerima kenyataan jika ia memang harus meninggalkan Yunho.

"Memangnya apa yang kurang dariku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis. Ia mengangkat tangannnya dan menunjukkan punggung tangannya. Di sana, di jari manisnya nampak cincin putih perak tengah melingkar.

"Kurangmu adalah kau bukan pengecut!" seru Jaejoong dengan memamerkan cincin mahal di jarinya tersebut, "Yoochun bahkan melamarku setelah memperkenalkan aku dengan orang tuanya."

Jaejoong tahu Yunho sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya memucat syok. Toh kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Yunho itu pengecut karena tidak berani berterus terang terhadap keluarganya tentang hubungan mereka. Yunho itu pengecut yang tidak berani mengambil resiko karena status keluarganya yang terpandang.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho seolah menantang. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terperanjat ketika ia melihat Yunho mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima pukulan dari Yunho.

Buaaggh

Namun ...

Jaejoong membuka mata ketika tidak ada rasa sakit itu di tubuhnya. Yang ia dapat malah tatapan Yunho yang tidak dapat ia artikan. Mata itu ... Tengah menatap lehernya.

"Oh shit!" geram Yunho lalu dengan cepat mencengkeram kedua sisi pipi Jaejoong. Dengan butral ia menubrukkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong.

"Mmppptt"

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan ciuman kasar Yunho. Itu bukan pertanda baik lantaran Yunho habis minum. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong dada Yunho. Bukannya menjauh, Jung muda itu malah semakin brutal. Dengan tanpa perasaan Jaejoong menendang 'properti' berharga milik Yunho.

Jaejoong berlari panik ke arah pintu sementara sesekali ia menoleh ke arah Yunho yang tengah merintih kesakitan. Sungguh sial ketika pintu apartemen sulit ia buka. Rasa panik membuat Jaejoong salah memasukkan _password_.

"Sial! Terbukalah pintu brengsek."

Jaejoong terus berusaha membuka pintu apartemen. Ia sedikit bernafas lega ketika _password_ yang ia masukkan benar. Baru saja ia hendak memutar knop pintu, namun ...

Buaagghh

Yunho datang dan menarik bahunya. Rasanya tubuh jaejoong remuk ketika kekasih yang sudah ia putuskan itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai. Dan rasa remuk itu kembali bertambah ketika beruang yang sedang marah itu menindihnya dengan kasar.

.

.

Rain Chan

.

.

Yunho memandang tanda ciuman di leher kanan Jaejoong. Ia marah, marah karena Jaejoong tidak hanya nonton tapi juga melakukan ciuman.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan kemana-mana!" ujarnya dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Lepas brengsek!"

Yunho semakin mencengkeram kedua pundak Jaejoong. Berusaha agar Jaejoong tidak lepas dari tangannya. Yunho menurunkan wajahnya lalu menjilat bekas kissmark di leher Jaejoong. Lembut dan semakin kasar, hingga ...

"ARRGHHH BRENGSEK!" Jaejoong berteriak merasakan perih di lehernya. Jung bodoh itu menggigit lehernya dan membuat Jaejoong menendang udara.

"Itu hukuman kau berani berhubungan dengan orang lain." Yunho melepas kaos oblongnya dan melemparnya asal. Terlalu banyak minum alkohol membuat tubuhnya kepanasan. Atau memang karena suhu yang tiba-tiba naik karena ciuman tadi.

Yunho menghempas bahu Jaejoong ketika pemuda itu hendak bangun. Yunho kembali menindih Jaejoong. Ia mencium lagi bibir Jaejoong. Sementara salah satu tangannya mulai merangkak turun dan masuk ke sarang 'properti' Jaejoong.

"Mmpphht!

Belum bangun. Tanganya naik lagi. Mulai membuka kancing baju Jaejoong. Satu minggu tanpa jatah membuat Yunho kelaparan. Yunho melepas ciumannya dan membiarkan Jaejoong mengambil nafas. Sementara Jaejoong sibuk dengan udara, Yunho melepas sabuk Jaejoong dan menarik sisa kain yang melekat di tubuh Jaejoong.

Ia tidak akan bosan dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah kekasihnya yang kaget karena sudah telanjang. Yunho menatap dada Jaejoong. Ia mulai menurunkan wajahnya dan menjilat nipple Jaejoong. Sementara itu pria di bawahnya kembali meronta. Tidak tahan menghadapi perlawanan Jaejoong, Yunho pun menggigit nipple Jaejoong.

"Brengsek!" teriak Jaejoong terengah-engah.

Yunho hanya cuek. Ia setengah berdiri. Lalu melepas celana yang ia kenakan dan melorotkan celana dalamnya. Ia belum mabuk jadi ia bisa melihat wajah kepanikan Jaejoong ketika ia memijat kejantanannya.

"Tidak ada pengaman malam ini!" serunya membuat Jaejoong berteriak.

"Andwae...!"

Yunho menindih Jaejoong kembali. Bibirnya sibuk dengan dada Jaejoong, sementara tangannya berkelana di sekitar pinggang Jaejoong.

"Berhenti kataku!" Jaejoong kembali menendang udara kosong.

Yunho menggeram kesal lantaran _junior_ nya enggan masuk ke sarangnya. Ia mencengkeram erat pinggang Jaejoong sementara _junior-_nya ia lesakkan perlahan.

"Engghh... Se-lalu sempit. Shit!"

Jaejoong menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. Ia harus menggagalkan usaha Yunho untuk membobolnya tanpa pengaman. Tapi ...

"Arghh..." Jaejoong hanya bisa berteriak. Sementara hatinya mengumpat. Tidak ada penetrasi sama sekali.

"Hah hah..." Yunho mengatur nafasnya setelah berhasil membobol sarang milik _Junior-_nya. Yah walau hanya setengah yang masuk.

Yunho mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, merasakan sensasi yang membuatnya melayang. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan _junior-_nya dipijat dengan keras oleh rektum Jaejoong.

Malam ini ia lupa jika seharusnya tidak hanya memuaskan dirinya sendiri, namun juga Jaejoong. Yunho pikir itu hukuman untuk Jaejoong karena pemuda itu berusaha kabur darinya.

"Engghh..."

Yunho kian mempercepat genjotannya. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak di atas karpet ruang tamu. Ia tidak menyangka jika rasanya lebih nikmat jika tanpa pengaman.

"Shit!" Yunho kembali menggeram ketika _junior-_nya membesar sementara rektum Jaejoong kian menyempit.

Yunho mempercepat lagi genjotannya walau agak kesusahan. Hingga akhirnya ...

Yunho bernafas lega ketika _junior-_nya memyemburkan sperma ke lubang Jaejoong. Ia langsung ambruk di samping tubuh Jaejoong yang tidak lagi bergerak.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

Disclaimer: TVXQ © Themselves


	2. Chapter 2

"Dia brengsek, Yoochun ah!"

Yoochun hanya diam mendengar ocehan dari Jaejoong. Sejujurnya ia masih mengantuk. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika semua karena Jaejoong. Ia tidur hampir tengah malam setelah menghibur sahabatnya agar tetap ceria. Lalu ia tiba-tiba terbangun jam empat pagi karena telepon dari Jaejoong yang tengah menangis.

"Jung brengsek itu sudah tega memperkosaku,"

Yoochun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Apanya yang heboh jika kenyataannya Jaejoong sudah sering digagahi oleh Yunho. Tidak ada yang aneh bagi Yoochun.

Yoochun meringis merasakan rambutnya hampir lepas akibat jambakan dari Jaejoong. Seharusnya, ya seharusnya Jaejoong melampiaskan rasa kesal dan amarahnya kepada Yunho. Bukannya malah kepada dirinya yang sudah susah payah membantu pemuda pucat itu untuk keluar dari apartemen Yunho.

"Bagaimana jika aku sampai hamil?" Jaejoong mulai panik. Tangan pucatnya mencengkeram pundak Yoochun dengan kuat lalu menggoyangkannya.

Sontak tubuh Yoochun terhuyung. Ia hampir mengumpat. Tidakkah Jaejoong tahu jika ia amat kesusahan menggendong Jaejoong di punggungnya? Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia betah bersahabat dengan pemuda seperti Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa diam atau tidak?" seru Yoochun mencoba menyeimbangkan langkahnya di sepanjang koridor apartemen," jika tidak, aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga!"

Yoochun dapat membayangkan wajah cemberut Jaejoong dengan bibir mencebil.

"Yak ... Coba saja kalau berani." Dan dengan tanpa perasaan Jaejoong kembali menjambak rambut Yoochun.

.

Sacrifice © Rain Chan

TVXQ © Themselves

Chapter 2

.

Three Month Later

Tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Seharusnya Jaejoong berpikir demikan. Sudah belasan tahun berlalu dan ia memang tidak terbiasa dengan musim gugur. Hujan yang membawa hawa dingin dan udara yang tidak bersahabat membuatnya sering tidak enak badan.

Perut Jaejoong serasa mual dan matanya hampir berair ketika ia mencoba mengeluarkan makanan yang menggantung di tenggorokannya. Namun nyatanya hanya cairan bening dengan rasa pahit yang ia lihat terjatuh di tanah.

"Hoek ... Duh ... Hoek!"

Rasanya perut Jaejoong bener-benar seperti di aduk. Ia mengambil nafas dalam merasa agak sedikit baik, namun perutnya kembali mual.

"Sudah kubilang kita pergi ke dokter?"

Jaejoong hanya mengabaikan ucapan Yoochun yang terdengar cuek namun penuh kekhawatiran. Ia tidak akan pergi ke dokter. Ia berpikir jika ia hanya masuk angin. Walau kenyataannya, ia terlalu takut untuk pergi ke dokter hingga membuat dugaannya menjadi benar.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan menoleh ke arah Yoochun. Wajah Yoochun sedikit terlihat buram dipandangannya. Ia mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" seru Jaejoong lalu nenegakkan tubuhnya, "dan lagi ujian sudah selesai, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia menyeka keningnya yang berkeringat lantas mengajak Yoochun memasuki gedung sekolahan di depannya.

Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Ia berpikir semoga itu benar.

.

Rain Chan

.

Jaejoong tidak pernah berpikir jika semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini. Seharusnya ia senang ketika Yunho tidak lagi mengusik hidupnya setelah kejadian hari itu. Seharusnya ia senang ketika Yunho akhirnya mau menyerah dan melepas dirinya. Namun nyatanya semua terlalu sulit untuk ia terima.

Semua terlalu berat ketika kenyataan berkata demikian. Mantan kekasihnya begitu mudah melupakan dirinya dan kini sedang asyik menikmati hari bebas dengan calon tunangannya. Sakitkah hatinya?

Jaejoong mendongak. Menatap dedaunan momoji yang berjatuhan. Ingatkan selalu jika nanti ia akan membenci musim gugur. Ia akan membenci pohon momoji tempat Yunho tengah memagut bibir seorang gadis. Ia akan membenci pohon momoji karena menjadi saksi dimana Yunho tengah memadu kasih dengan gadis cantik itu.

Perlahan bibir Jaejoong bergetar. Ada rasa sakit ketika ia menyadari jika semua sudah berakhir. Harusnya ia senang, bukan? Itu adalah pilihannya. Namun air matanya menetes begitu saja.

"Sudah! Ayo pergi!"

Jaejoong menunduk ketika tangan besar Yoochun menyentuh kepalanya. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di hoodie jaketnya. Lantas berjalan beriringan bersama Yoochun ke ruang olah raga.

Tidak seharusnya ia datang ke sekolah jika hanya rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan. Seharusnya ia tidak datang lagi ke sekolah ketika semua kegiatan ujian telah usai dan pengumuman telah menyatakan ia lulus. Seharusnya ia tetap berada di apartemen Yoochun agar ia tidak lagi melihat Yunho. Namun si Yoochun bedebah itu selalu membuatnya pergi ke sekolah dan melihat kemesraan Yunho dengan anak pebisnis itu.

.

Rain Chan

.

Yunho melepas tautan bibirnya dengan _Yeoja_ di sampingnya. Tangannya mengepal ketika baru saja ia melihat drama picisan murahan di depannya. Jaejoong tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya. Jaejoong benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya demi Yoochun. Ia memang pengecut, ketika ia sadar selalu menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong di depan orang tuanya. Ia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan kemewahan yang ia rasakan selama ini. Katakan ia bodoh! Namun ia hanyalah pemuda delapan belas tahun yang hidup dari harta orang tuanya. Ia memang pengecut ketika ia takut mencoreng nama keluarganya dengan penyimpangan seksual yang ia miliki.

Yunho melepas genggaman tangan Boa, lantas berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana Yunho ya!"

Yunho hanya diam memandang kosong ke depan. Ia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan Jaejoong sekalipun ia sedang berusaha. Katakan ia bodoh sekali lagi!

"Aku hanya ingin ke toilet!" ujarnya dingin.

Nyatanya ia tidak berjalan ke toilet dan malah berbelok arah ke tempat dimana Yoochun dan Jaejoong menghilang. Tiga bulan tanpa Jaejoong rasanya hidupnya tidak tenang. Ia butuh Jaejoong namun Yoochun brengsek itu selalu ada di samping mantan kekasihnya. Ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Ia harus berbicara dengan Jaejoong secepatnya.

Yunho berhenti melangkah ketika ia telah sampai di depan pintu ruang olah raga. Ia membuka pintu di depannya dengan pelan.

Ia amat rindu dengan Jaejoong namun harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakannya. Ia tidak akan mengemis lagi ketika Jaejoong terus saja menolaknya.

"Lihatlah! Perutmu semakin buncit."

Tiba-tiba saja jemari Yunho terkepal. Wajahnya mengeras ketika di depannya nampak Yoochun tengah memegang perut Jaejoong.

"Bukankah ini karenamu? Di sini ada anakmu Yoochun ah!"

Mata musang Yunho menatap drama di depannya. Di mana Jaejoong tengah merajuk dalam perannya memainkan seorang istri. Ada rasa sakit melihat itu, walau itu hanya gurauan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Yunho lalu melihat Yoochun mengambil bola basket dari tangan Jaejoong. Men-_drible_-nya dan menggiringnya mendekati ring. Dan Jaejoong mencoba untuk menggagalkam usaha Yoochun.

Yunho semakin erat mengepalkan tangannya. Seharusnya ia lah yang berada di sana. Bermain dan tertawa bersama Jaejoong. Dan bukannya orang lain yang ia pikir telah menyebabkan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong berakhir. Yunho berbalik dan melangkah. Ia akan benar-benar membuat Jaejoong menyesal karena telah meninggalkan dirinya demi Yoochun.

.

Rain Chan

.

Jaejoong mematut tubuhnya di cermin. Ia pikir akhir-akhir ini Yoochun hanya bercanda ketika mengatakan perutnya tambah buncit. Namun nyatanya itu benar. Bahkan kemeja yang tengah ia pakai tidak dapat ia kancingkan seperti biasanya.

"Sudahlah! Menyerah saja dan pakai jasku."

Jaejoong berbalik dan memandang sebal Yoochun. Bagaimana bisa ia akan datang ke pesta perpisahan dengan dandanan kedodoran. Jika seperti itu ia hanya akan ditertawakan dan tidak akan ada gadis yang mau mendekatinya. Jaejoong kembali berjalan ke arah lemari dan mencari lagi jas yang bisa menutupi perutnya yang mulai buncit itu.

Dan pada akhirnya Jaejoong menerima saran Yoochun. Ia datang ke pesta perpisahan dengan jas yang agak kebesaran milik Yoochun. Ia tidak punya pilihan dan itu membuatnya merasa sebal.

Jaejong berjalan mengikuti Yoochun. Berkumpul bersama beberapa teman-temannya. Sesekali ia tertawa dan menyenggol lengan Yoochun ketika sahabatnya itu nengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu.

"Lalu kau akan kemana Yoochun ah?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Yoochun ketika salah satu dari temannya menanyakan rencana setelah Yoochun lulus. Sejujurnya ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan Yoochun lakukan setelah lulus. Yoochun terlalu cuek hingga ia yang dekat saja tidak tahu apapun tentang rencana masa depan milik Yoochun.

"Mungkin akan menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong," ujar Yoochun cuek.

Sontak semua tertawa mendengar itu, sementara Jaejoong sudah menyikut keras lengan Yoochun.

Perlahan tawa Jaejoong mereda ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat Yunho yamg tengah menatapnya tajam. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak dan ia butuh tempat untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu.

Jaejoong mendekati Yoochun lalu berbisik, "aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Dan setelah itu ia beranjak pergi.

.

Rain Chan

.

Yunho memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang Jaejoong lakukan. Ia benci melihat kenyataan jika Jaejoong tidak merasa sedih sedikitpun atas perpisahan mereka. Ia benci ketika melihat kedekatan Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Seharusnya ia lah yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa seperti itu.

Yunho mncengkeram gelas di tangannya ketika ia melihat Jaejoong mencium pipi Yoochun sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Yunho menaruh gelas di tangannya ke atas meja. Perlahan ia melangkah pelan mengikuti Jaejoong.

Yunho dapat melihat keterkejutan di wajah Jaejoong ketika pemuda itu mendapati mantan kekasihnya tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Tidak ada kata satupun yang keluar dari bibir Yunho dan itu membuat Jaejoong tidak enak hati. Hanya ada mata musang yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bisa minggir Yunho yah? Aku ingin lewat."

Bukannya menyingkir, Yunho malah berjalan maju dan membuat Jaejoong berjalan mundur hingga tubuhnya berhenti ketika menabrak wastafel. Yunho dapat melihat wajah Jaejoong sedikit takut.

"Yoochun sudah lama menungguku!"

Yunho bergeming. Ia masih menatap tajam Jaejoong. Tangan besarnya perlahan terulur dan membelai pipi Jaejoong.

"Yun-mmppht"

Dengan segera Yunho memotong kalimat Jaejoong. Ia menikmati bibir Jaejoong yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Menghisap bahkan sesekali menggigitnya. Ia memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong, menjaga agar tubuh Jaejoong tidak merosot.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya ketika Jaejoong dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Yunho. Ia dapat melihat kebencian di mata Jaejoong ketika pemuda itu menyeka saliva di sudut bibirnya.

Buaghhh

Yunho merasakan pipinya ngilu ketika Jaejoong meninjunya.

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak punya lagi hubungan apa-apa!" ujarnya lalu berjalan melewati Yunho.

Namun Yunho menahan tangannya dan membuat Jaejoong berhenti melangkah. Yunho hanya diam ketika ia melihat cincin putih itu masih ada di jari Jaejoong. Emosinya kembali naik. Dihempaskannya tubuh Jaejoong hingga perut Jaejoong menghantam pinggiran wastafel.

Ia tidak peduli ketika Jaejoong mengerang sakit dan meremas perutnya. Ia menarik pundak Jaejoong dan menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke lantai dingin toilet sekolahnya. Merasa dejavu ketika ia menindih Jaejoong.

Ia mengunci ke dua tangan Jaejoong di samping kepala mantan kekasihnya itu. Bibirnya sibuk menciumi leher Jaejoong, bahkan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini, Jae!" kedua tangannya melepaskan tangan Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik kasar celana Jaejoong. Ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan dan makian dari Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tidak peduli ketika Jaejoong memukul tubuhnya agar menyingkir dari atas Jaejong. Ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong agar kembali terlentang.

"Kau memang brengsek!" umpat Jaejoong, "harusnya dari dulu aku memilih Yoochun."

Plakkk

Tangan besar Yunho bergerak sendiri menampar pipi Jaejoong, ketika mendengar nama Yoochun. Ia dapat melihat mata Jaejoong memerah namun ia tidak peduli. Yunho berdiri dengan lututnya dan melorotkan celananya. Dengan kasar ia menindih Jaejoong kembali.

.

Jaejoong hanya bisa terisak ketika kejantanan Yunho memasuki rektumnya semakin dalam. Ia tidak mampu lagi melawan ketika yang ia rasakan hanyalah remuk di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Enghhh"

Walau tidak jelas, namun Jaejoong dapat mendengar Yunho menggeram bahkan mengumpat di setiap dorongan. Membuat tubuhnya terlonjak setiap kali Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar. Tidak hanya tubuhnya, bahkan hatinya kini ikut sakit ketika Yunho memperlakukannya seperti seorang murahan.

"Sa-kit!"

Seberapa sering ia merintihkan kata itu, Yunho tidak menggubrisnya. Ia menggerakkan kakinya dan menendang udara kasar. Bukannya mengakhiri semua, Yunho malah meraih kedua kakinya dan meletakkan kakinya di bahu Yunho.

"Kumohon Yunho yah! Hiks!"

Namun Yunho hanya menulikan telinganya. Yunho semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Dan beberapa gerakan setelahnya, Jaejoong mendengar Yunho menggeram ketika hasratnya keluar. Tubuh besar itu jatuh di sampingnya sembari mengatur nafasnya.

"Hiks..."

Jaejoong sesenggukan sembari menjauh dari Yunho. Ia meraih celananya di samping Yunho. Matanya membulat ketika melihat begitu banyak darah di selangkangannya. Ia menggeleng. Jangan katakan tentang hal buruk! Ia bergetar ketika memakai celananya. Ia dapat merasakan darah itu mengalir lagi dari rektumnya.

Dengan tertatih ia berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih diam menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit toilet. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar tawa Yunho ketika ia telah keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan berpegangan dinding Jaejoong berjalan entah kemana. Perutnya serasa tercabik. Ia ingin menjerit namun tidak bisa. Perlahan jalan di depannya mengabur dan Jaejoong kehilangan kesadarannya. Semua belum berakhir, kan?

.

.

To be Continue

.

Saya datang lagi. Maaf jika cerita ini kurang menarik dan tidak sebagus yang senior buat. Saya hanyalah pemula. Mohon saran dan kritiknya.

.

Thank's To:

meybi, iche-cassiopeiajaejoong, MYunjae, hana, shipper89, 5351

AprilianyArdeta, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, MYunjae, UMeWookie, VanHunhan2, , ming cantik, sehuntan

MalaLee, dee6002, lingpark, lunabie.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoochun menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit sejak Jaejoong pergi ke toilet, namun pemuda itu belum juga kembali. Yoochun mulai merasa khawatir mengingat kondisi tubuh Jaejoong kurang baik akhir-akhir ini.

Yoochun tersenyum kepada teman-temannya lalu berpamitan pergi untuk menyusul Jaejoong. Perasaaannya mulai tidak enak ketika yang ia lihat hanya kesunyian di sepanjang koridor. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia melihat seseorang tengah pingsan tidak jauh dari toilet.

"Jaejoong ah!" serunya sembari mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Matanya syok melihat kondisi Jaejoong. Kemeja dan jas yang tengah Jaejoong kenakan nampak berantakan. Bahkan ada darah di kemeja bagian belakang bawah. Wajah pucat dan pipi memar itu seolah menjelaskan jika sahabatnya itu sedang tidak baik.

"Jaejoong ah!" Yoochun menepuk pelan pipi Jaejoong. Berharap pemuda itu mau meresponnya. Yoochun tersenyum ketika melihat kelopak pucat itu perlahan terbuka.

"Yoochun ah ..." nafas Jaejoong agak tersendat. Tangan lemasnya mencengkeram perutnya, "perutku sakit sekali," lanjutnya kembali menutup mata. Dan ia mulai kesulitan bernapas.

Yoochun meraih tangan Jaejoong dan segera menggendong sahabatnya itu di belakang punggungnya. Dengan tertatih ia berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Ia semakin khawatir ketika darah milik Jaejoong kembali mengalir.

.

Sacrifice © Rain Chan

TVXQ © Themselves

Fallen Leaves © JYJ

Chapter 2

.

Yoochun menatap wajah pucat di depannya. Perasaannya bercampuk aduk ketika mendengar penjelasan dari dokter. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan hal tersebut. Apa yang harus ia jelaskan kepada Jaejoong nanti?

Yoochun meremas tangannya. Jadi inikah alasan Jaejoong menolak untuk pergi ke dokter? Inikah alasan kenapa Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini terlihat kurang sehat? Yoochun tidak mengira jika ucapan Jaejoong pagi itu bukan hanya gurauan. Ia pikir, Jaejoong itu laki-laki dan tidak mungkin mengandung. Namun nyatanya?

_"Daripada luka di tubuhnya saya lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi kandungannya."_

Yoochun menutup mata. Ucapan dokter beberapa jam lalu kembali terngiang. Ia tidak percaya sedikitpun tentang penjelasan dari dokter tersebut. Itu sungguh tidak mungkin terjadi, sekalipun ia percaya akan keajaiban.

_"Kandungannya hampir berusia tiga bulan."_

Yoochun ingat, tiga bulan yang lalu ketika Jaejoong menghubunginya jam empat pagi di apartemen Yunho. Pemuda itu tengah dalam keadaan berantakan. Jaejoong membuatnya kewalahan dan terus saja menggumamkan kalimat 'bagaimana jika aku hamil?' dan Yoochun tidak menggubrisnya.

Dan kini itu tidak hanya sebatas ketakutan.

"Yoochun ah!"

.

.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka mata. Kepalanya terasa pusing walau rasa sakit di perutnya sedikit berkurang. Ia menoleh dan menemukan wajah kusut Yoochun yang tengah melamun. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena selalu merepotkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sudah tahu dari awal, kan?"

Jaejoong memandang Yoochun bingung. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang Yoochun ucapkan.

"Dari awal kau sudah tahu jika kau sedang hamil, kan?"

Jaejoong tercekat mendengarnya. Ia syok! Hal yang paling ia takutkan kini terjadi juga.

"Ha-hamil!" ujarnya sembari bangun dari tidurnya, "katakan itu bohong, Yoochun ah!" perlahan air matanya mengalir.

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yoochun yang cukup terkejut dengan reaksi yang Jaejoong berikan. Yoochun berpikir Jaejoong sudah tahu akan hal itu, namun ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Katakan jika itu bohong!"

Jaejoong mencengkeram erat coat depan yang dikenakan Yoochun. Ia mulai terisak ketika Yoochun hanya dian tanpa kata. Dan itu cukup menjadi jawaban dari ketakutannya.

"Harusnya dia pakai pengaman!" teriak Jaejoong di dada Yoochun. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat di dalam pelukannya.

Sejujurnya bukan karena ia tidak mau mempunyai anak dari Yunho. Hanya saja ia sadar jika pada akhirnya ia dan Yunho tidak mungkin bisa bersatu. Jika sudah seperti ini, bagaimana bisa ia akan mudah melupakan Yunho?

"Yunho harus tahu!"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Yunho tidak boleh tahu tentang itu. Bagaimanapun mantan kekasihnya akan bertunangan dan ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menghancurkan hal tersebut. Dan lagi semua sudah berakhir sejak ia mengatakan putus.

"Jangan keras kepala!" seru Yoochun semakin menenggelamkan kepala Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, "itu bisa membantumu!" perlahan air mata Yoochun mengalir. Harusnya ia senang ketika kesempatan untuk bersama Jaejoong begitu nyata terlihat. Namun ia bukan orang yang egois. Jaejoong lebih bahagia bersama Yunho.

"Semua tidak akan ada gunanya."

Ada atau tidak ada bayi itu, Jaejoong dan Yunho memang tidak mungkin bisa bersama. Ia cukup tahu diri dengan keadaannya. Ia cukup sadar diri ketika Yunho tidaklah mungkin bisa membawa hubungannya ke publik. Yang Yunho butuhkan adalah wanita anggun yang bisa membuat keluarga senang. Bukannya pemuda yang hanya akan membuat Keluarga Yunho dipandang rendah. Ia tidak akan berharap lebih dari hubungan yang dianggap melenceng oleh publik itu. Ia cukup bahagia menjalani hubungannya dengan Yunho dua tahun ini.

.

Rain Chan

.

Yoochun masih diam menunggu jawaban dari ayahnya. Delapan belas tahun ia hidup dalam keluarga yang berantakan itu, baru kali ini ia memohon. Untuk kali ini saja ia tidak berharap kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi setelah ibunya pergi entah kemana.

"Ayah tidak melarangmu untuk mengajak Jaejoong," Tn. Park menghela nafas, "jika Jaejoong memang mau. Tapi kau juga harus mengerti jika di sana kau tidak hanya sekedar kuliah."

Yoochun mengerti apa yang ingin ayahnya sampaikan. Memang tidak mudah untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong untuk pergi ke Amerika bersamanya. Jaejoong pemuda keras kepala yang tidak suka merepotkan. Dan Jaejoong selalu hidup dengan usahanya sendiri.

Namun untuk kali ini?

Yoochun tidak yakin Jaejoong bisa hidup dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri di saat ia harus membawa bayi di perutnya. Jaejoong tidak akan mampu bertahan sendiri ketika tubuhnya tidak sesehat saat belum ada bayi Yunho di perutnya. Dan itu juga yang menjadi alasan Yoochun tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jaejoong ketika Yunho tidaklah mungkin bisa menjaga Jaejoong.

Yoochun mengerti maksud perkataan ayahnya. Jika Jaejoong ikut bersamanya ke Amerika, besar kemungkinan waktunya lebih banyak untuk Jaejoong, sementara ia harus pandai membagi waktu antara kuliah dan membantu pamannya di perusahaan di sana. Ia mengerti kekhawatiran ayahnya, namun ia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jaejoong ketika hanya ada dia seorang di sisi Jaejoong.

Yoochun bangkit dari kursi ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat menatap ayahnya lalu berujar," Ayah tenang saja, semua pasti sesuai harapan ayah!"

Yoochun lalu membungkuk sebelum keluar dari ruangan ayahnya.

.

Rain Cha

.

Jaejoong berjalan tertatih di bawah langit malam yang mendung. Ia mamutuskan untuk pergi ketika Yoochun mengatakan niatnya untuk mengajak dirinya ke Amerika. Jaejoong tidak mau merepotkan Yoochun lagi. Sudah cukup lima tahun ini ia selalu bergantung kepada Yoochun.

Jaejoong berhenti berjalan ketika melihat acara besar di lcd tengah kota. Wajahnya mendongak menatap wajah dingin Yunho di layar lcd tersebut. Ia ingin menangis, namun air matanya seolah telah habis ketika ia ingat itu adalah pilihannya.

Perlahan rintik hujan turun disertai petir. Orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat teduh, sementara Jaejoong enggan untuk beranjak. Mata bulatnya masih setia menatap acara pertunangan itu, walau wajahnya telah basah.

Ia telah kalah. Jaejoong telah kalah ketika orang yang masih ia cintai itu benar-benar telah melepaskan dirinya. Jaejoong mengeratkan jaketnya. Pandangannya mengabur sementara bibirnya perlahan bergetar.

"Aku hanya ingin bahagia," serunya lirih, "apakah harapan itu terlalu muluk!"

BLLAAARRR

DUAARRR

Jaejoong menunduk. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Harapannya memang terlalu tinggi ketika ia ingin bersama putra tunggal dari pejabat. Jika itu orang lain, mungkin itu adalah harapan sederhana.

"TIDAK BISAKAH AKU BAHAGIA, TUHAN!" teriaknya sambil memandang langit yang gelap. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat ketika perlahan ia berjalan. Suara dari acara pertunangan Yunho itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

Jaejoong ingin pergi sejauh mungkin. Jika bisa meninggalkan seoul sekalian. Hidup sendiri di dunia ini tidak akan membuat ia dicari ataupun dikhawatirkan oleh orang lain.

Jaejoong memegang perutnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka jika hari itu telah membuatnya sampai mengandung. Yunho hanya melakukan sekali dan begitu mudahnya benih itu berkembang.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya kembali. Perlahan langkahnya melemah serta pandangannya mengabur. Jaejoong mencoba mempertahankan keseimbangannya walau nyatanya gagal.

.

Rain Chan

.

Duaggh buaggh

Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju wajah Yunho. Ia bahkan menendang dengan keras perut Yunho. Ia tidak akan peduli jika Yunho mati sekalipun. Ia sangat ingin membunuh Yunho sekarang juga.

Yoochun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Yunho melangsungkan pertunangan di saat Jaejoong berada di rumah sakit bahkan sedang mengandung anaknya.

"Harusnya kau senang aku melepas Jaejoong, kan?" Yunho tersenyum lalu meludah. Sudut bibirnya terasa perih.

Yoochun meraih kerah seragam Yunho dan mencengkeramnya erat. Ia menatap Yunho dengan tajam.

"Kau masih belum sadar juga!" serunya berteriak di depan wajah Yunho, "Jaejoong tengah mengandung anakmu, brengsek!" lanjutnya lalu memukul perut Yunho.

Yoochun bahkan tidak peduli ketika darah kembali mengalir di sudut bibir Yunho, "dan karena ulahmu dia harus kehilangan bayinya. Karena kau anak kalian meninggal!"

Dengan napas terengah Yoochun melangkah meninggalkan Yunho yang nampak syok. Ia berjalan keluar dari kelas melewati beberapa murid yang hanya berani menonton.

Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia bersumpah akan membuat Yunho menyesal atas semua. Ia akan membuat Yunho menyesal karena melepas Jaejoong, bahkan membuat Jaejoong menangis di bawab guyuran hujan yang membuat kandungannya bermasalah.

.

.

Yunho menghapus sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih. Bisa-bisanya Yoochun memukulnya begitu saja dengan alasan Jaejoong hamil. Mana ada laki-laki bisa hamil bahkan sampai keguguran. Itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar.

Yunho meraih tasnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya, lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ia tertawa di sela langkahnya. Jaejoong hamil! Yunho jadi ingat perkataan Jaejoong di ruang olahraga. Membuat Yunho berpikir jika Yoochun marah karena anaknya dengan Jaejoong mati.

Yunho pikir, hari itu hanyalah sebuah drama. Jadi itu alasan mengapa Jaejoong memutuskan dirinya. Seharusnya mereka tidak perlu berbohong hanya agar ia mau melepaskan Jaejoong. Toh, ia juga sudah melepaskan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Yunho membuka lokernya. Hari ini adalah terakhir ia berada di seoul. Setelah hari ini, ia sudah memutuskan untuk kuliah di Jepang. Ia butuh tempat baru yang bisa membuatnya melupakan Jaejoong. Ia tidak bisa terus menerus hidup dalam bayang-bayang kim Jaejoong.

Satu persatu barang miliknya, Yunho masukkan ke dalam tas. Hingga pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah beludru merah dengan selembar kertas yang tertempel di sana. Perlahan ia meraih benda tersebut. Matanya membulat membaca kalimat yang tertulis itu. Tanpa menutup lokernya ia berlari dari tempatnya tersebut. Keluar dari gedung sekolahannya sembari meremas kertas dan kotak beludru di tangannya.

_"Selamat ulang tahun beruang mesum. Kau bilang akan melamarku. Tapi aku yang melamarmu duluan._

_So, will you marry me!"_

.

Rain Chan

.

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang. Berharap Yunho ada di sana dan mencegah ke pergiannya. Namun ia sadar jika itu hanyalah harapan kosong. Yunho tidak mungkin ada untuknya lagi.

"Jaejoong ah!"

Jaejoong kembali menatap ke depan dan berjalan mengikuti Yoochun. Ia mengeratkan coatnya, menjaga suhu tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. Setelah malam itu, setelah Yoochun menemukan ia pingsan di pusat kota Seoul, ia pun memutuskan untuk ikut Yoochun ke Amerika. Setelah Yoochun meyakinkan dirinya, ia pun berpikir jika memang ia lebih baik meninggalkan Seoul dan menjalani hidup barunya di Amerika.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menoleh. Ia tersenyum menahan rasa sakit ketika tidak mendapati Yunho di sana. Ia menghela nafas. Semua memang sudah berakhir.

.

.

_I guess it's love, I guess it's longing_

_Your smile is buried in me_

_After the flower withers, we will start again_

_Start again, start again._

_._

_._

_._

To be Continue...

Ada beberapa pertanyaan sudah terjawab di atas. Dan beberapa pertanyaan, tidak bisa saya jawab. Maaf karena hal itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya Chapter.

Saya berterima kasih atas follow, fav dan reviewnya. Karena saya tahu, ff ini jauh dari kata bagus.

Mohon saran dan kritiknya.

.

Thank's to:

lunabie, meybi, 5351, shity-shinee, shipper89, nabratz, snow-drop-1272, azahra88, elfsissy701, iche-cassiopeiajaejoong, zehara iona, ClouDyRyeoRez, shanzec, shim jaecho, birin-rin, hyuashiya, kim anna shinotsuke, dee6002, MalaLee, jema agassi


	4. Chapter 4

Saya tidak datang dengan update an. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal.

Menanggapi YJS yang masih saja membuat saya tersinggung, saya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mempublish ff YunJae, tidak di sini atau pun di acc Ran Hime.

Alasan saya mempublish di sini, karena saya sempat kehilangan akses di acc Ran Hime. Dan karena acc itu sudah kembali, maka saya tidak bisa berada di acc ini lagi.

Toh tidak ada gunanya saya tetap mempublish ff YunJae. Tidak ada gunanya ketika beberapa YJS tetap tidak menyukai saya sebagai Ran Hime, namun mengatakan tertarik dengan ff saya sebagai Rain-Chan.

Saya hanya bisa berterima kasih karena ff di acc ini bisa diterima dengan baik.

Akhir kata, saya hanya bisa minta maaf.

.

.

Sigh

**Ran Hime** a.k.a Rain Chan


End file.
